


Can't Spell Us, Without You

by tasmanianswan



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crazy, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Polyamory, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasmanianswan/pseuds/tasmanianswan
Summary: Megan is an average girl. Well maybe not so average. With an abusive and controlling parent, no end to her suffering, financial woes and sleazy encounters at her work place, she's never known such despair. A chance encounter with certain halves of a once-united team just might change her entire life. But, is it for better or for worse?Doesn't really follow the movies. Diverges after Civil War. But coincidentally everyone is living in New York, hiding in plain sight.





	1. An Introduction

Megan's POV

 

"Another day at work" I groaned to myself, holding in a sob. It would never end, it seemed. My phone buzzed furiously, just like the person who was contacting me. "Hello?" I said weakly into the phone. "Better, fucking, be home by 6 do you understand? With my money!" He growled. "Yes, father" I muttered, holding in my shivers. "Fucking bitch" he said, and hung up without another word.

Honestly? I just wanted to curl up into one of the booths here and just cry, but I felt like I'd already exhausted all my tears. "Diana! I don't pay you to stand there with your phone! Fucking get changed!" My manager screamed. I jumped, startled. Oh right, that's my name. Diana. At work, I went by Diana. It was easier. To pretend to be someone else. Just for these hours. It was only 4pm and we opened at 6pm but there was much to do. I tied on my apron, tucked my hair behind my ears and started to set everything up. The place I worked at, was a swanky place. High-class, expensive and exclusive. The people that came here? Not so much. They were sleazy, slimy, self-entitled humans who thought that they were God's gift to the world. I wanted to quit so bad, but the thought of the consequences pushed that thought right out of my head.

It probably didn't help that my manager hated my guts but loved the volume of customers that I managed to retain each night. I just had a way with people, or so I've been told. My co-workers didn't like me that much either, considering that they had to do 'extra' activities to get the amount of tips that I did. But none of them knew what was happening at home, and it'd stay that way for as long as I can help it. I finished cleaning the ice-bin and started filling in the ice for my shift. 

"Hey Diana!" Rosie, a co-worker called. She was somewhat pleasant, I guess. "Yeah?" I called. She came up to me, her apron tied, makeup dark and her hair done neatIy. She leaned over the counter, looking around for any other of our co-workers, before turning to me with a serious expression. "Diana, could you do me a favor?" "Hmm?" I hummed looking at her. "I need you to send more people to my section today. And access the VIP section. My rent's due and my landlord's threatening to kick us out. I don't want my kids out on the street. They don't deserve that, D..." She pleaded. I smiled weakly back. She was a single mother. 2 kids in a rental. As downtrodden as I felt, my heart still went out to her. 

"You got it Rosie. It'll be our secret." I promised. She beamed widely, grasping my hand. "Thank you sweetie!".

"Oh look, the ugly bitches are in cahoots" a sniveling voice came. We looked at the direction it came from. "Fuck off, Stacy" I grumbled, turning back to fill the ice bin. "I'm keeping my eye on you bitches alright?" She warned. It was no secret that Joe our manager really liked her. I wonder why. (note sarcasm)

Opening time couldn't come fast enough. It was a Friday, so naturally, we were expecting a huge crowd. I plastered on a fake grin as the first few customers started coming in. 

It was around 11pm already, and I could feel the fatigue already. I still had almost 6 hours left on my shift. I kept sending Rosie to deliver the drinks to the VIP section and Stacy was beginning to notice. I cringed when I saw her disappear into the office where Joe was. The other waitresses kept on their rounds, as I kept making the drinks as per their order. We sorely needed another bartender, but Joe was too stingy to hire one more, when he could have another waitress/fuckbuddy like Stacy.

"Hey Steve! Nice to see you back here again! What can I get ya?" I rushed out, my hands in the process of making another gin and tonic. Steve was pretty cute, with bright eyes and a neat beard. I could have sworn he looked familiar but I couldn't bother enough to research it. After all, we had many famous actresses and actors visit us before, so someone famous really meant nothing to me. He grinned cutely. "I'll get a whiskey and my friend here will have a martini" He said, gesturing. I glanced at his friend, before pausing and taking a second look. Was it a requirement to look good to be his friend? "Hey dude, name's Die, nice to meet ya" I said flippantly, getting to work on their drinks.

"Dude?" I heard him ask Steve. "Yeah, part of her charm I suppose" Steve responded chortling. "Hey, hey my charm's the only thing keeping me alive alright?" I said half seriously, as i turned around and placed the drinks in front of them. They didn't have to know I wasn't really kidding about the keeping alive part. Probably wouldn't care even if they did know, I thought wryly.

"There ya go. Whiskey and martini. I'll put it on your tab?"

"I got it," Steve's friend said, handing me a hundred. I made mental calculations and opened the register to get him his change. "Keep the change sweetheart" He said in his accent that made me want to scream. No one should be able to speak like that. I looked to Steve, a little lost. He smiled gently. "Keep the change Diana" he assured me. "B-but it's too much" I stammered. Steve just smiled and shook his head.

The man wrapped his hand around mine, curling it into a fist for me. "Keep it." He winked. I slipped into my default flirty personality. It was my go-to shield when I didn't know what to do. "My, but you haven't even told me your name"

"T'Challa".

"Nice-" I started.

"DIANA!" Joe yelled behind me, grabbing my arm roughly.

"Yeah what's up?" I snapped yanking my arm out of his grasp. "Stacy told me you've been favoritizing Rosie tonight? "

"Joe, I've got customers to serve alright? I'll try and keep it fair but no promises because some of the waitresses just disappear!" I placated him by calling Stacy over. "Room 23, for Mr Wilson" I told her, handing her the drinks and the bottles of champagne. Couldn't afford to get him angry at me, not when I needed this job.

"T'Challa" I said surprised that he and Steve were still there. I read over new orders quickly and started on the drinks. "It was not right for him to-" T'Challa started.

I laughed fakely."Oh, c'mon. That? Was nothing alright? And you should enjoy your night. Why worry about things that really don't matter?" I asked rhetorically. "Steve, always a pleasure" I greeted, before walking away from that corner of the bar to the other end where other guys were waiting for their orders.

Glancing back, the spot that they were at, was now empty. I sighed, looking at my watch. 5 hours to go. "Hey, Johnathan! How's the missus? What can I get you boys tonight?" I smiled widely. Fakely. 

When would it ever end?

 

\----------------------------------------------  
Hope you guys liked this so far! It's a poly-fic alright so   
if that ain't your thing then be warned :)

 

Cheers friends!!


	2. Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More encounters, peek into Megan's home, a brief coincidental meeting, paths cross.

Megan's POV

 

Finally, I thought with relief. The night was winding down, patrons were leaving or being escorted out after puking their guts out or starting drunken brawls. I rolled my eyes as a snooty lady was yelling at the top of her voice about suing us for escorting her out. Lady, you just created work for us, by puking all over the damn furniture. Not to mention the fact that she had complained 3 times to Joe about the substandard service. Even Stacy was annoyed with her. STACY. If it were my choice I'd wring her neck. As I started counting my tips, I looked up when I heard my name. "Steve, still here?" I asked, confused. "His friend, isn't well. I thought by bringing him here, he'd cheer up. It worked,and I can see why he calls it his favorite bar" An accented voice drawled. "Mr T'Challa, you're here too. Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves then?" I asked, cleaning the glasses as I turned my inquisitive gaze onto Steve's blues.

"Oh yeah, great-uh good.. Yeah I had a great time" Steve said slowly, a blush on his cheeks. "Mhmmm " I hummed, pleasantly. "Would you like to settle your bill now?" I asked, bringing up the other half of his tab. "Naah girl, put it on this guy's tab" A kind voice intruded, handing me a card. "Sam! Is that...?"Steve asked, looking shocked and amused. "Mhmm.." Sam smirked cheekily. "Riight...so Mr Anthony S. That's you I suppose?" I questioned, swiping the card, nodding at the newcomer. T'Challa nudged Steve harshly."Oh! How rude of me. This is Sam. Sam, this is Diana. Best bartender in the whole of New York." . I stared at him "Whole N-new York?" I stuttered at the unexpected praise.

"Oh, soo you're Diana." He said slowly, holding a hand out. "That's me I guess." I agreed, shaking his warm hand while narrowing my eyes at T'Challa who was snickering a little. "Stark Industries? You guys are employees?" I asked, giving Sam the receipt. "Something like that" he shrugged. "Alright!" I said, not really interested in this conversation anymore as I caught sight of Rosie crying at the empty VIP section. "So, Diana-" T'Challa started.

"Yeah, uh, nice meeting you, friends of Steve. Welcome back here anytime! If you'll excuse me.." I cut him off, and set my glass down. I waved and smiled fakely at them, waiting for them to turn about and leave. Taking the hint they backed away, speaking amongst themselves quietly. I quickly took off my apron and walked out of the bar towards the VIP section. We were closed so I wasn't worried about potential orders coming in. "Rose? Hey, Rosie, what's up, talk to me."

She rubbed her face furiously, trying to remove evidence of her tears."Nothing, Dee. Everything's fine" She said, a small half-hearted smile on her face. Growing up with my family, I was forced to be more observant than most people- in order to avoid punishment. So when I saw the wad of cash sticking out of her apron, I knew. "You didn't make rent" I stated. "I-" 

"Rose, no. " I said firmly, giving her a good half of my tips for the night. "Diana, you can't!" she cried looking like she was going to start crying again. "I earned it. I'll do what I want with it, alright?" I reassured her, ignoring the potential consequences I'd face for not bringing back enough money. "Buy your kids something nice." I smiled gently, standing up. "Thank you, D. Bless your kind heart." She sobbed. "Oh it's nothing Rose. No problem" I hugged her slightly, and made my way to the back room.

"Giving payouts now are we?" A voice sneered. I rolled my eyes at Stacy. "She needed it, alright?" I snapped, taking my bag from the staff locker room. "She needed it" Stacy mocked, going off to tell the other waitresses about it. I sighed wearily, as I realized I had less than an hour to make it back to that house. I stuffed the work shirt into my bag and changed into the shirt I was wearing when I came in. Without as so much as a 'bye' to anyone, I left the bar, the back-alley door slamming on my way out. It was drizzling slightly so I used my hand to shield my head the best I could before beginning my jog home. 

"Megan!!" He screamed when I entered the house. "Yes, father?" I said wearily, rain-soaked, tired and fearful. Outside of this house, I could pretend that I had a loving functional family.That I didn't have to fear returning home all the time. That I didn't have to fear the one person who was supposed to protect me. But no more. I was Megan again. Reality hurts. "Come here!" He yelled. I trudged over to the living room, where he sat with a bottle of alcohol, and some breakfast- for himself only. "You aren't late today." He observed. I nodded meekly. "Good...now, hand them over" He commanded, going back to attack his breakfast. I sighed softly, reaching out and handing him the money. He eyed it disdainfully, picking it up and starting to count it. "Hmm. Only 400. You're kind of...short a few hundreds" He said, in a soft voice. I flinched, tensing as he stood. 

Without warning, pain exploded across my cheek and I fell to the ground. "Fucking cunt ass bitch. Can't even fucking earn the money. Why do I keep you around huh?!" He screamed, sending his booted feet into my side over and over. "I'm sorry! I tried" I cried, willing the attack to stop. "Try is not good enough! I don't care if you have to sleep with fifty men. I want my goddamn money!" He raged, sending one last kick before he strode over to the door and left for work.

I laid there for a few minutes, crying hard, feeling so empty and lost. My brother, Casey, came down the stairs, took a look at me, and walked back up again. Painfully, with a groan, I hauled myself up, cleared the dishes and went to my room. I set my alarm for 2pm and went promptly to sleep. My stomach ached. And the worse part of it was that I couldn't tell if it was because of my hunger or because of my bruises.

The anger and despair I felt, built up within me. I'd long ago given up on love, companionship, trust, hope. I thought back to the friendship that I saw with Steve, TChalla and Sam. It would be real nice to have true friends you could count on. But alas, seems like I was alone, as always, and that really didn't seem like it was changing anytime soon. 

One day, they'd pay.


	3. Not Selling My V-Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad day for Megan. And she's still gotta go to work. Goddammit her V-Card ain't for sale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the readers new and old! If you're here from my other story ;) hello again! Hope you guys like this hehe

Megan's POV

 

I shot out of bed, a gasp leaving my lips. I touched a hand to my face to realize that it was wet- with tears. Damn. I've been crying in my sleep again. I could feel the memory of the dream slipping away, but I didn't bother to try and remember. If it was traumatizing enough that my subconscious cried, I really did not want to face it when I was awake. Especially since I had bigger things to worry about in reality. I wrapped my blankets tighter around me, in a phantom hug- almost as if someone was giving me a hug- before I loosened my grip on it and let go. I got out, and went about my daily duties, wincing at the pain I felt with every movement. 

I made a quick lunch for myself and stored the remainders in the fridge. My father would probably heat that up for dinner or he'd just have his dinner elsewhere. Honestly, I didn't really care, as long as I didn't get hurt. I learned the hard way, that caring really gets you nothing but pain. It was part of the reason that I loved my job mostly. Meeting new people- not really knowing them, all those passing faces made me feel safe and comfortable. I knew there was no way I could be hurt by any of them. "Mhmm" I hummed to myself, downing 3 painkillers. I wished I could say that I turned on the TV, or read the paper, but unfortunately, Father banned those in the house- claiming that they were lies and not the truth at all. I really doubted him, but it seemed that opposing him would really only end in my demise.

I took another shirt to wear for my shift, packed it in my bag and left the house, not bothering to say bye to my sibling. I had on a simple tank top and jeans, but the tank would show my bruises if it rode up. Also, my arms had a smattering of them, but they weren't as obvious unless you were really staring at my arms. But, the tank would have to suffice for the journey to the club. No one in New York cared enough about an ordinary looking female taking the subway, anyways.

I groaned when I got out of the station. I was a few minutes late already! Joe was going to flip his shit if I didn't hurry! I hurried in, tossed my bag haphazardly into the locker and quickly put on my work shirt over my tank. I hurried to my bar and started setting everything up nonchalantly, pretending that I wasn't late. Joe walked out of the toilet, sent me a beady glare and walked back to his office, absentmindedly scratching his tummy. I heaved a sigh, as the tension left my body and I continued with my inventory checks. "Diana!" Joe yelled from his office. "Yeah?" I answered. The phone at the bar counter rang. I answered. "We're starting at 5.30pm. Exclusive party for some rich dude. I'm sending you their pre-orders." Joe mumbled down the phone. "Alright" I answered, a little puzzled. Joe wouldn't open the club early for anybody, so this guy must've paid a lot of money or he was really important to impress. "Whatever." I thought, annoyed.

At around 5.15pm, an elegant looking red-head walked in. "Hi, we're the Anthony party?" She said, looking at me up and down. I frowned slightly. Where the fuck was Stacy and the rest? I told them to be at the hostess stand by 5pm in case the party came earlier. "Oh, I'm so sorry, was no one up front?" I asked, walking out of the bar. "There was. She just seemed more busy in getting into my friend's pants, than anything else.' She mused. "Oh. That's...bad?" I said before I backtracked. "Uh, I mean that's totally bad. I'll let my manager know about this so that it won't happen again miss. Would you like to call the rest of your party in? I can take you to your private room right now if you'd like?" I babbled. She smirked, amused. "Ah, perrfect. I'll get them, Diaana" she drawled slowly, her accent coming through a little. "Russian? Nice" I said casually, following her as we went to the entrance of the bar. "You noticed,, I'm impressed," She said winking seductively. "Vision!" She called. "Yes, Natasha?" An oddly colored purplish man walked in. "Nice, body paint" I mumbled under my breath. The woman-Natasha looked at me and patted my shoulder. "Diaana here, will take you to our room. Could you go with her? I'll get the rest" She instructed. I sighed a little at how easily she could command people-men no less. "Sure" He nodded and walked to my side. "The way, please," He said, gesturing. I nodded, shaking myself out of my reverie and turned about, walking to the room. 

After showing 'Vision?' -what kind of name was Vision- the room, I left. I came across Mira, another waitress and directed her to the private room. She'd service them first, till I could find someone else to take over. I knew Mira wasn't the best choice as she always tended to grope our customers, but she'd have to do till I found someone with experience-like Stacy or Rosie. I went to Joe's office. "Joe" I knocked on the door, opening it. I closed it back immediately wishing I didn't just see that. Rosie with Joe, on her knees sucking him off. All while Joe threw dollar bills down on her head.

I walked away quickly, not really watching where I was going. I bumped into someone, and apologized absentmindedly. Would Joe expect me to do the same now? Was that the only way I could get to make more money? " маленький голубь (Little Dove) where are you going in such a hurry" Natasha asked, gripping my shoulders. I winced a little, as she grabbed the bruised areas and shrugged out of her grasp. "Nah, just thought of something I really wish I could unsee" I said, faking a chuckle convincingly. "So, how's your hostess?" I asked, changing the topic, as we walked along. "Oh, could we request a change? I don't think we're so comfortable with her." I groaned to myself and looked at the clock. We had about 20minutes to opening time, and I still had to do some stuff at the bar. "Okay, so sorry. My manager's a little busy at the moment, so I'll get him to attend to your feedback as soon as he's free? In the meantime, let me find a replacement for you. Stacy's a wonderful hostess, she's had a lot of experience-" 

"Did you say Stacy?" A male voice asked, sounding shocked. I turned to face the speaker. What is with good-looking people having good looking friends. "Why, thank you, sweetheart, I think you'll fit right in with us then" he winked, laughing. Oh dear Lord, did I just say that out loud? Natasha had an eyebrow raised at the man, but a smile was threatening to break out."Excuse my unprofessionalism." I apologized, clasping my hands together and looking down. "Oh please, he deserves it." She announced, lightly grasping my wrists and leading me in the direction of the VIP room. "No Stacy" The man insisted. "As you wish, sir." I agreed, narrowing down all the possible hostesses. Rosie was the best fit, but I didin't know when they would be done or whether she'd be good to work after everything she was doing with Joe. "Mr Stark!" Stacy cried from behind. "Save me, darling" Stark moaned. I looked to Natasha a little lost. She simply laughed quietly. Uh guess, it was my job to save? him. "Uh Stacy! I'm gonna need you in the VIP section today.. You know how Saturday nights get, don't you? And I'd put Rosie, but she's a little occupied with Joe... " I trailed off, knowing Stacy would do anything to get back at Rosie. "That slut!" Stacy gasped fakely. "I got your back honey" she mock-pouted at me, before turning to Mr Stark. "Come find me later! Or I'll find you!" she chirped, prancing away. Stark? "Isn't it uncanny how you have the same name as Stark Industries?" I laughed, walking. "Wait, Diana, you don't know who he is?" Natasha asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, I don't really pay attention to famous people and gossip and stuff. I mean, really they're just ordinary folks with way more purchasing power than the rest of us" I admitted "Beside, my father doesn't really allow for that type of media in the house, I guess" I finished sheepishly, looking between the two of them. Stark gaped. Natasha narrowed her eyes. I shrugged. "C'mon let's get you guys back. I need to be at the bar when we open too" 

"Aww can't we have you as our hostess instead?" Stark said charmingly. I laughed like I'd seen Stacy do before. Ugh that sounded so fake, even to me."You know, I'd love to, but that's not what I do. Besides, our hostesses are much better company" I grinned showing teeth. "But-" I cut him off, "There we are! Okay, I'll switch your hostess out, alright. Just give me a few minutes and someone will be right with ya!" I chirped, donning my 'customer friendly' voice. "Mira!" I snapped quietly. She looked up from where she had been draped all over a dark skinned man's lap. "Leave my Rhodey alone alright" Stark mock scolded. "Mira, you're needed on the floor. Someone else will replace ya"

"But, Dina, don't be unreasonable. Can't you see I'm needed here?" She asked equally quiet, as she came to stand by my side. I flashed a fake smile at the guests, barely taking note of them."Mira, they're important to Joe. And you know how he gets, if they complain, don't you? I need the money, and I'm not going to risk it for you!" I said firmly.

She sighed, defeated. "Alright Dina." I rolled my eyes leading her out"Jeez, my name's Diana. Diana!" I snapped, annoyed with her. "You dumb cow! Don't you know who they are? I really don't care about your name, it gets me nowhere. The only reason you can boss us about is 'cause Joe passes all the responsibility of running this damn place to you. And what do you get out of it? Barely minimum wage. Huh? If I sleep with even one of them, then I could make more than you'll ever make in a lifetime, just by selling the story!"

I was confused but I didn't let it show. "If money's all you want, and if that's what you're willing to do to get it, well. You're in the wrong fucking business!" I yelled at her. "Fuck you!" She screamed, pushing me roughly and stomping away. I hit the wall behind hard, and winced hard as it agitated my bruised torso. I held a hand to my ribs as I willed the pain to subside. I will not cry. I chanted softly. "Hey, let's get you some water, huh?" Stark appeared in front of me, looking concerned. I leaned my head back against the wall with a thump. Stark winced. I eyed him from the corner of my eye. "I'll be fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, really" I assured him, heaving a sigh as I gingerly got my body away from the wall. "You're sure you're okay? You don't look too good..." He asked.   
"Stark. I meant it, I'm good." I said, turning away from him. "It's uh, To-Anthony". I smiled back at him over my shoulder. "Have a good party Anthony. Do remember to get that paternity test. You might be the next heir" He laughed awkwardly. i hurried back to my bartending duties and quickly made the drink orders that had started to flow in. "Jen! I need you in the private room! Number 7!" I called as she walked by. "Got it!" She called back, serving the drink and making a beeline for the VIP room. That's settled.

"Hey pumpkin" A deep but sweet voice called. "Mr Wilson! Nice to have you back! Just yourself today sir?" I asked politely. "I brought my buddies too!" he whistled in a random direction. Steve and T'Challa appeared too. Damn so many attractive people in one freaking night. "Miss Diana." "Hey man" I greeted him and Steve. "Getting a booth today or sitting at the bar?" I asked, shaking the cocktail for another customer. "Uh I think-" 

"Fuck you! This isn't what I wanted. So how about you make up for it by sucking me and my boys off huh?" A man screamed to my left. I frowned and saw Stacy being grabbed by a large man. "Excuse me" I said softly to the trio. Calling over the bouncers, I helped Stacy up. I tolerated my father because there was nothing I could do against someone I cared for. But him? I cared nothing for."Whoa buddy, what's the issue" I intervened. "What's this? Another slutty friend?" He jeered at Stacy. "Hey buddy, I'm talking to you" I stood taller in front of Stacy, which wasn't much considering that I was slightly above 5ft2. He made to push me away, but I dodged and kicked him in the groin. He groaned loudly and fell to the ground. What I wasn't expecting however, was for his buddies to intervene and push me to the ground. I sat up, and glared furiously at the man who did it. He made to grab my hair, and I flinched in preparation, but nothing came. 

Steve had caught the fist and was casually twisting the man's hand until he was writhing in pain begging for Steve to let go of his wrist. I watched, unwilling to make Steve stop, as I wanted him to feel the pain. "S-s-steve R-rogers?" The man gasped horrified at something. I furrowed my brows in puzzlement, but I was jarred out of my thoughts by Sam's voice. Sam helped me up and I got out of his hold as much as possible so that he wouldn't accidentally press on my injuries. "Are you okay?" T'Challa asked softly, his anger-filled eyes on the men. He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched hard as that area was particularly sore. "Diana?" He asked slowly. "I'm good. Stacy, let's get you cleaned up. You should head home after this. " I comforted her, as I led her away. I nodded at the bouncers to escort the men out. 

And the night was only getting started. Damn.


	4. Not Selling My V-Card II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY MEGAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> Thanks for your patience! Have you seen the new Infinity War trailer? I'm freaking out. Steve V. Thanos??????

Megan's POV

 

Stacy was a downright mess. I had her sit at the corner of the bar, while I prepped, shake and mix drinks for the rest of the club. Rosie said she'd told Joe what had happened, but he'd remained in his office, busy with something else. I kept handing her napkins from under the bar to dab her face with. "I didn't do anything!" She cried, blowing into the tissue. "Stacy, the cab will be here soon alright? I'll have Josie cover your area too. " I responded calmly. Joe stormed into the area. "Stacy! My office. NOW!" He barked, barely heard over the electric music that was playing right now. I patted her shoulder softly in support and she managed a weak smile, following him to the office. I sighed, mindlessly shaking the cannister. 

"Quite, a show" Steve drawled. "I'm glad you found it entertaining, but it's not so funny for us, okay? But you wouldn't get it, none of you would." I snapped almost slamming the glass onto the pickup area. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just shaken" I apologized, shaking my head.Sam waved it off, nodding in understanding. It really wasn't a good time to lose my shit here. Especially since Joe looked like he would fire anyone else that fucked up tonight. "Stacy! Your cab's out front!" I called after her, as she walked quickly out of the bar. She waved and hurried away. 

I heaved a heavy sigh as I rested my arms against the countertop. There were no orders at the moment, so I could take a breather. I stared up at the trio, who were towering over my slouched form. I rested my chin in my palm as I sat down on one of the chairs we had on the inside, next to the fridge. "Isn't there any other bar in upstate New York for you to be?Or any other waitress for you to chat up?" I asked, bored, tired and in pain. "If there were, sweetcheeks, that's where I'll be" Steve flirted. I groaned, rolling my eyes at the cheesiness. "Seriously man" I whined, uncharacteristically. "So, uh Diana, is this your part-time job or full time?" Sam asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, "That information is not on the menu. I could, however, give you information about any other person in this club who has been here before" I shrugged. They just laughed. "Right so how will y'all be paying?" I asked, changing the topic. "Same as always darlin'." Steve said, nodding as Sam handed over the black card. "So, you have a twin brother or something?" I asked, curiously."Why?" T'Challa asked for them. "Well, he's got the same name on the card, initials and everything as one of the guests here tonight." I said offhandedly, as I swiped the card. "Here??" Sam asked quickly, practically leaning over the counter. "Buddy, I just wiped the counter tops, c'mon" I protested, pushing him gently back. "Yeah, a private party. The last name was Starn or something. Anthony Starn. Nice dude." I said, wiping the counter tops once more as I gave Sam a half-hearted glare. 

"Starn? Or was it Stark?" Steve said, a weird look in his eyes. "Yeah! That's it! Stark. You guys should totally get him a job with your place, seeing he has the same last name and everything" "Was it this guy?" Steve asked, fiddling with his phone and showing it to me. I rolled my eyes" Don't tell me he's some famous guy, that I should know about" "You've never seen this man?" T'Challa asked, shocked. "Hmph, like I told that private party, my father really doesn't allow media in the house. No tv, newspapers etcetera. The only glimpses I get is on the freakin newstands, and even then, its when I'm rushing here. So cut me some slack" I grumped.

"Oh" They echoed, looking a little confused and stunned at my admission. "Yeah. So to answer your question, yeah that's Anthony. Is he a friend or something?"

"Something like that" Sam said too quickly. "Mhmmm" I hummed skeptically "Sure honey," I said mockingly, as I returned the card to them with their receipt. "Diana! Drinks!" Josie hollered, setting the chcits down on the counter. I gave them a quick read-through, and got to work making them. Glancing back at the trio, I saw as Sam nudged Steve, grinning cheekily, while T'Chall looked away, a smirk on his lips. "Hey, Diana!" Sam called. "Be right with ya!" I responded, placing the glasses at the pick up area, with the respective chits under them. "Sup guys, another order?" I asked. "Steve wants to ask you something" I raised my eyebrows at Steve. He glared at Sam."So, uh, we could, uh, like, um, hangout?" I just stared at him. "What?"

"What he means, is we would like to know you better, Miss Diana, in a more casual setting" T'Challa intervened. I blinked at them."Hah!" I barked a laugh, watching as they all jumped. "Now, I know you've had too much to drink my friends, if you're wanting to know me" I said to Sam, clearing their empty glasses. "What, why? I'm not drunk" Steve looked almost offended at the thought of being drunk. "Mhmm. Tell ya what. You think over what you just asked- asking the lil ol bartender out- like some twisted tale. And, by your next visit, you'd have changed your mind, and we'll go on with life. Alright?" I smiled sweetly.

"Awh c'mon, don't be such a prude. The guy's doing you a favor by asking your bitch ass out.Or, you could just come out with me. I'd show you a real good time, with a real man." A man jeered from where he was next to the trio. I put my hands on my hips, glaring at the stranger."Okay, first of all, fuck off. We don't even know each other. Second of all, fuck you, because I can make my own damn decisions, alright? And third, I get enough invitations from selfish entitled asses like you who think that just because they work for big companies like Stane Limited, you can demand that people like me sleep with you? I don't think so fucker." I growled. "Stalker ass bitch. Knows where I work." He mumbled, stumbling off into the mass of dancing bodies. I heaved a sigh, and turned back to them. "Right, Steve, it was really nice of you to ask. But I really don't think you'd want to know your bartender better, alright. You're drunk. You have to be." I said softly to him, the ending sentence almost a whisper. "And, if we come back next time, and we haven't changed our minds?" T'Challa challenged. "I really doubt that'll be the case." I snorted, self derisively. "But if it is?" Steve pressed. "Then, we can hang." I said simply, not really paying mind to what I just said. I watched as the drunk from earlier waddled to the bar, drink in hand, as he tipped the contents all over me. "Fuck!" I cursed loudly. I quickly took off my work shirt, to prevent the cold sticky alcoholic drink from seeping through to my bra, thankful that I'd left the tank on inside the shirt. "Son of a Bitchh" I hissed, dabbing at my tank with the napkins. I was about to rip this dude a new one, when Natasha appeared, out of literally no where, and slammed her hand into the guy's windpipe and landed a punch in his gut. "Now go. Before I do worse." She said coldly. The trio were standing there looking around rapidly. "Natasha, you didn't have to d-" She faced me "He deserved it, the scum." She casually turned, leaning against the bar. "Hey boys" she said cheekily. "You know them?" "No-" "Yes-" "We barely-" "-from work" I blinked at the 4 responses. "Ookay, might want to get your story sorted." I said. Natasha, faced me and grabbed my wrist. I held in a wince. "What happened there?" She asked looking at my upper arms that were exposed in this tank. I knew instantly, that she was talking about the bruises.

I took my hand out of hers. "Nothing, I...sleepwalk into stuff. So this happens alot." I lied. Our exchange had drawn Steve's and T'Challa's attention as well. Sam had left to make sure the guy left the club for good. I felt nervous and exposed under all 3 of their gazes. "Right, so uh, I'm gonna get a new shirt and stuff... Uh enjoy the rest of your night! So sorry for all the incidents" I clasped my hands and smiled tightly, waving down Rosie. "Rosie, hey, I'm gonna get cleaned up, think you could cover me for a bit?" I told her, gesturing to my wet shirt in my hand. "Yeah, uh sure thing" She said chirpily. I cringed as I thought about what she was doing with Joe, and walked out of the public area. 

I went into the employees' restroom and looked around for anyone. The club's night was in full swing so everyone was out on the floor. I fell heavily to the floor and started to sob. I didn't even know why I was crying. God knows I hated it. It was messy, noisy and really didn't make things any better, nor did it solve any problems. I buried my face in my hands and cried even louder. For what, I wasn't sure. For the abuse, Stacy endured? For the horrible act, I saw Joe do on Rosie? For how I could never dream of having people like Steve, Natasha, T'Challa and even Sam as my friend? For how badly I wanted out of my horrid home situation? How I couldn't tell anyone? Talk to anyone? How could people be so cruel to other people just because they could?

Up till this point, I could never understand this emptiness I felt. But now I knew. I just wanted it all to end.

An arm went around me. I stilled and backed away hastily, crawling away. "Whoa buddy-" I said my voice hoarse before I saw who it was. "Sir, you're-" Anthony waved his hand."Oh please. Like I could ignore it when I hear this terrible sounds coming from this room. Wanna talk?" He asked soothingly, his chocolate eyes gazing into mine. "Uh, not really" I sniffled, harshly rubbing my tears away and blowing my nose into my alcohol-ruined shirt. Attractive, I know. "Wanna talk about those bruises?" He asked leaning back against the wall, head tilted towards me. I rubbed my arms self consciously. "Not really..." I said, my voice cracking. He nodded, in understanding. "You know, I was held captive before." I looked up at him with sore eyes. "And for the longest time, I couldn't understand why it had to happen to me. What was the purpose of it all. Y'know?" I nodded my head, a little taken aback by the rawness in his eyes. "It didn't happen overnight, and I had a couple of really good friends-family almost that helped me through it all. See, the point is, even when you feel like giving up, you shouldn't."

"It's not that easy as 'not giving up' Anthony. " I murmured leaning back against that same wall as him. "You don't know the whole story. You just. Just met me! Not everyone is blessed with people, friends that they can count on to help them through it all. Some survive...and some just don't" I whispered. He shook his head firmly, reached over and grasped my hand in his. I looked up, shocked, as that was the first time anyone had ever held my hand since my mother passed. "You made it this far, Diana." I shook my head "Diana's just my middle name. My name's Megan" I corrected him. If we were going to be sharing deep stuff, I'd want it to be with my real self and not my masked persona. "Megan. I'm Tony. See, Megan, don't let all that be for naught. You're strong, you're a survivor. And, if you'd allow it, I'd really like to be a friend that you can count on. I recently lost a good half of my friends, because of our differing beliefs. And I was scared to make new friends,because I didn't want them to leave me again. I'm taking a chance here, take it with me?" He asked earnestly, the confident, playboy persona he had from earlier was stripped. All that I could see, was his inner self, the self he kept hidden from others. "Fine. But if I'm a serial killer who kills all her friends it's on you, Tony" I said breathily, a little enamored by his stunning looks, tightening my grip on his hand. "And if I'm a axe murderer who befriends people right before killing them, it's on you, Megs" he joked back. "I don't get it. We just met. I'm just another bartender. My friend says you're famous. So surely you've been to tons of bars like this one." 

"Well, let's just say, I can recognize a kindred spirit. And those are in short supply." He quipped winking at me. He sighed, standing up. "Come on then, think we can request you for the rest of the night?" I looked at his hand, unsure for a moment before I decided to take it. He'd change his mind, I was sure of it. I didn't want him to, but it would happen eventually. He was an important somebody. I didn't want to burden him with my problems, troubles and thoughts! No. No. I'll just pretend that everything is fine. He wanted to be my friend. No one would want to be friends if they knew the sort of shit I was in. So, Tony, could never know. And if I play this just right, who knows what would come out of it? Maybe, just maybe, I'd get my very first friend. Someone to count on. Now wouldn't that be lovely?


	5. The Night is Still Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Tony wants Megan's company! And someone is going to be Hydra-ted. My, whatever could happen?

Megan's POV

"Tony, I really have got to tell someone. I could be fired for this!" I protested hoarsely, trying to tug my hand from his. I'd worn a spare work shirt over my tank once more. He shook his head stubbornly. "You'll run off". I sighed. I had to admit that was exactly what I was planning. Despite my optimistic thoughts about earning a friend, I'd brought myself back to reality when we exited the employee's restroom. "I really need the job, Tony!" I said as firmly as I could. He stopped, and turned to me, a serious look on his face. "Alright, but if you don't come back, I'll buy the club." I gaped at him. "Tony don't be ridiculous, why would you waste your money like that?!" I exclaimed. "Ah-ha now there's incentive to return." He joked.

"Ha ha" I deadpanned. He nodded, and jerked his head in the other direction. "Well, go on then" He smiled, "I'll catch you later, Firefly". I wanted to ask him why Firefly, but he'd already turned and was already some distance away from me. I heaved a sigh, straightened my shoulders, and walked back to the bar. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Joe thundered from the bar, where he was clumsily assisting Rosie. "Just get out," I snapped, glancing over the heaping pile of orders that had come in while I had been gone. "We're talking later!" He ordered, storming off to harass someone else. "I'm sorry Diana! I didn't think that these many orders would come in!" She said, looking close to tears. Seeing that I'd already spilled mine all over Tony's shirt, I rubbed my sore eyes, wishing for this night to end already. Steve and Co. had already left, I supposed seeing that they were nowhere in the vicinity that I could see. "Need help doll" A sultry voice asked. I turned in the direction, never ceasing in my mixing. "Natasha?" I queried, befuddled. 

She winked at me. "I'll take these, you do the rest?" She queried, already starting on the pile she had claimed. "Oh.Uh. Yeah sure." I stuttered, staring at her before Rosie's holler brought me back and I got to making shmaking. Together we finished the drink pile of orders pretty quickly and shot each other satisfied grins. "So, Firefly, this is you asking?" Tony drawled, eyes switching between Natasha and I. I shook my head."Oh come on, it was a total mess out here. Some of us need money yanno" I rolled my eyes before I remembered who I was talking to. "I do apologize. Uh, let me call my manager up-I mean over" I backtracked, picking up the bar's phone. "What?" Joe grunted. "Uh, a customer wants to speak with you. Private party host" I muttered into the receiver, glancing at Tony and Natasha. He hung up without a word. "Rude" I scowled.

I turned to them, a wide customer-worthy smile on my face. "He's coming over. Want anything to drink in the meantime?" "Yeah, not something to drink" Tony sassed. Natasha came closer, leaning opposite me. "So, why don't you tell me a story about the bruises?" She smiled dangerously. I scowled at her inquisitiveness. "There's no story, it was an unexpected accident" I told her defensively. "Sure, and I'm a dancing bear." She nodded mockingly. "Naaatashaaa" I whined, stomping my feet like a child. I supressed the wince that wanted to come out when I stretched the bruised areas. She just stared at me with her piercing gaze. 

"Diana! What's this?No customers behind the bar! I'll take it out of your paycheque" I waved my hands."Oh, Joe, uh, she's a-" 

"A friend." Natasha intervened firmly. "Right, and buddy we really need to talk about the state of affairs round here, 'cause something really's wrong, and that girl seems to be the only thing of any value" Tony took over, crossing his arms over his chest, a haughty look on his face. I supposed that this was his public persona but it was a little jarring to know that this man, and the one in the employee's restrooms were the same person. Tony led Joe, away, and I caught the end of his sentence "-feel about a new career?". "I've seen you here before, just that we've never really talked, have we?" I asked Natasha rhetorically. She nodded honestly."I've been coming here for quite some time. I guess there's just something about this place that makes me want to keep coming back." She mused flirtily. "Oh, uh, so he's not really gonna buy the club is he?" She shrugged at my question. "Buy the club? No, no. We used to have a team, and then it broke up. The impact of that really has been eating at him all this while. And he's been getting a little reckless lately, so I just follow him to make sure he doesn't do something too drastic."

"You're a good friend, Natasha. Tony's lucky to have you" I said softly, smiling at her. "Ah, I try" she smiled , a slight blush on her cheeks. Tony walked back, and Joe was no longer in sight. "So?" I asked cautiously. "Well good and bad news. Bad news, Joe's fired. Good news, you're taking his place". I stared at him . "B-but b-but what?? You can't just fire him and promote me!" Natasha was shaking her head amused. "Uh yeah, I can. I'm the owner, it's my club." I turned to Natasha. "I thought you said he wouldn't buy the club" I accused. She laughed prettily,"Sweetie, he can't buy what is already his". "I-oh-uh-wait -What!" 

"Oh, uh that's uh great. I guess" I mumbled, trying to digest this new information. Who was this guy?! "So..." Tony gestured towards the office. "B'but, the bar..?" I asked weakly. "Just in time!" Natasha beamed. A pretty blond woman walked up and started taking orders. "I got it from here Nat." She said, winking. "Thanks Sharon!" She chirped and practically dragged me out of the station. "But aren't there like more capable people?" I asked, stumbling along. "Nope" Tony said simply walking confidently on my left while Nat walked on my right. "O..okay" I said, still digesting everything. "Don't feel guilty about Joe. We were going to fire him anyways and take him in for interrogation" "I-interrogation?!" I asked, alarmed. "Yeah 'cause he's Hydr-" "Tony!" Natasha snapped. I looked between them as they silently communicated and he rolled his eyes. 

"Right, so here's your new office and everything? Guess we gotta take a raincheck on that party date?" Tony said, looking around. "I don't know how to thank you!" I gushed, and the only thought on my mind was: "Finally, I'll get Father the money, and the punishments will stop".

Tony gave a small smile and nudged Natasha. "Let's leave the new boss to get acquainted with her new office" He rumbled. They made to leave, and I hugged them both before they could take another step. "I won't let you down" I promised, tears filling my eyes. I released them and turned to face the office once more, soaking it all in. He may never know the enormity of his actions' impact. I jolted out my reverie when the door shut with a click. I walked over to the papers and sorted through the documents, nothing that I hadn't seen before. I looked to the computer cautiously. "Could I...? Just a peek?" I asked myself, edging towards the keyboard. The last time I'd touched a computer was in school and that was what seemed like ages ago. I opened up a search page and typed in 'Colleges'. I saw an ad, claiming something about 10 facts we need to know about IronMan. I rolled my eyes at the title. Who cared about 10 facts about IronMan?From what my customers told me, he was an arrogant millionaire, who threw a birthday party, got drunk and let his friend steal his IronMan suit. Not to mention the peeing stunt he did. Rich. I went back to my task at hand. After doing some cursory research and applied for as many colleges as I could now that I had access to a computer. Father did not want me to go to college, but, I supposed that with more money for him to buy booze and women, he might relent.

I thanked my lucky stars that my homeroom teacher, Ms Sanders, had made all of us send a copy of our transcripts to our personal emails. So, I needn't wait any longer to apply. Never know when I might be called away or get enough time to do all these. My typing was slow, but sure. This was what I wanted. My father wouldn't pay a single cent, so I would have to consider financials and all that too. 

"Joe! Customer's insisting to see the manager" Rosie's voice rang out over the intercom. I jumped. "Uh, sure I'll be right down Rosie" I said. "Diana?" She asked curious. "Yeah, uh, long story ha.ha" I faked a laugh, and clicked 'submit' on the application page. "Oh..alright?" She said unsurely. I hung up on her intercom. Game face, on.

I'm not going to let Tony down. Or Natasha.


	6. Leprechauns Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a couple of months since the last encounter with anyone. Megan's settling in well in her new role. But, that might just change...very soon....

Megan's POV

I grinned, shaking hands with another satisfied VIP customer. "I'll be sure to pass on my compliments to Tony. He sure picked the best woman for the job." Robert laughed, handing me the check. "Oh Robert. You don't have to. It's my job" I said smiling widely. All this fake smiling was hurting my cheeks. But it sure beats working the bar and living off tips.

I closed the office door behind Robert's retreating back, heaving a sigh of relief. The night was winding down, seeing that it was only a Wednesday night. I thought back to the chance encounter that helped me get this position. Tony and Natasha. Man, I hadn't seen them since I got the promotion. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen Steve, T'Challa or his buddy Sam in the past 2 months. Hmmm, they could be really busy... I knew because I made it a point to visit the floor at least four times throughout the night, just to bond with my subordinates better too. Everyone was happy. 

Well almost everyone, I thought with a sigh. I lifted my shirt to stare at the ugly blotchy purple skin. It never was going to end. And for the first time in a long time, I prayed to anyone who would listen: "Please let me survive this long enough to leave that house." 

In my new role, I had unlimited access to all the news outlets, so I slowly educated myself about the happenings of the world. Apparently there was a team of superheroes called the Avengers, and they'd saved the world many times. Then there was that huge leak of information, by Black Widow- exposing the not so good organization known as Hydra. It was almost surreal to read.I blushed in embarrassment when I remembered the day I found out that Tony was actually THE Tony Stark from Stark Industries. Gods, and to think I'd told him to get a test or something. Jesus, way to go Megan. Tony's Iron Man. Gosh they must've thought I was some kind of idiot. I treated those stories that I came across as fantasies. Bedtime stories. These people operated way beyond my current world. The phone beeped. "Yeah?" I answered

"Guy making a scene here. Demanding to see.. you? apparently, he knows your buddies or something." 

"My buddies?" I asked puzzled, frowning. Probably an attempt to ask me out or something. This wasn't the first time a drunk fool thought that it'd be funny to mess with us. "I'll be right there, Josie, thanks" I told the new bartender. We both hung up and I straightened my outfit, before walking out confidently. When I approached the bar, I slowed. There was an unfamilar man in the bar with Josie, who was looking a little pale and unsteady. She was leaning heavily on the counter. "Josie? You know that you're not allowed to..." I said slowly, entering the bar. I stopped mid way when I noticed the blood on her abdomen and the gleaming weapons on the man's sides. He was dressed strangely too; a thick kevlar-looking vest, cargo pants and boots. 

"Sir, put down the weapon, and tell me what you want. No one else needs to get hurt," I said cautiously eyeing the gun in his hand. He raised it to her head in response. A few patrons saw this and screamed, running away. Soon, the music had stopped and people were fleeing. Many managed to leave but a good portion were trapped in here. I flitted my eyes about and noted the many armed gunmen that were blocking the exits. They pointed their weapons at the patrons, and I had to stifle a groan. I'm gonna lose my job for sure, people are gonna die and Mr Stark is so gonna give me the boot. The man started yelling in a European? language, waving his gun about wildly. I didn't understand a lick of what he was saying. "Sir...Sir..."I tried to interject. He kept yelling shoving his gun into Josie's temple, making her pale face go white, and tears to come cascading down. I grew angry "Hey! Calm the fuck down, and tell me what the fuck you want!" I yelled back, clenching my fists. "The Keptain" He garbled. "The Captain? Dude, there's no Captains here. The nearest one is down by the strip club Mr Booty's. They got all the Daddys and Captains there." I responded, eyeing Josie with concern. No one else was hurt yet, just her. The man spoke into his com and was waiting a response from whoever was on the other side. "Hey, I need to get her medical help, okay? She's not doing so good." I told the armoured man. He glared at me, then looked down at her, as if he forgot she was even there. He barked something else into the earpiece and nodded solemnly when the response came back. He took his gun and aimed it at her. 

"No!" I screamed, horrified. The walls on the far side of the club collapsed and a red streak flew in. I squinted. "Iron Man!" A patron yelled, and the group of people that were still trapped cheered. The armed men aimed their weapons and without hesitation, started firing. I gasped, not knowing what to do. A couple of bullets caught some innocent bystanders and they fell to the ground, unmoving. I had seen my mother's death, so really this should have been nothing to me. But I felt traumatized already. "No, no, honey, please, no" I heard Josie sobbing softly as the armored man stopped shooting at Iron Man and was now aiming his gun back on her once more. "Sorreh sweetheart, gotta keep it professional" He cocked the gun, and she cried louder. i took whatever was on the countertop and threw it at him. He turned his poisonous glare onto me. "We've got plans for you so just stay put" He hissed at me. "Now you speak Anglais(English)?" I mocked, throwing another object, which happened to be a lemon. I reached behind me and threw another object, not realizing what it was. I gasped when the knife sunk into his shoulder.

"Oh fuck, hey buddy, please don't die" I babbled. He growled and pulled the trigger on Josie, who was looking shocked. The light left her eyes instantyl I could see it go. She was dead. "Why'd you..." I trailed off, unable to take my eyes from her limp body. "She failed the missions. Hydra does not tolerate failures." He recited, before he grabbed my arm, trying to lead me out of the bar, amidst the fray. "I'm not going" I cried holding onto the bar counter top. "Yes, you are!" He tugged back, almost making me lose my grip. I kicked his knee and ran back into the bar. I grabbed the drink hose. "You didn't even say what the fuck you're here for!" I screeched. "Keptain. There's no fucking Keptain here!" I screeched, panicking when he came for me again, snarling. I pointed the hose and let the coke spray into his eyes. He screamed in anger and pain, twisting around, throwing his fists about hoping to hit me. I ducked his fists (gee, thanks for the years of practice, Father) and ran out of the bar. 

Only to ram straight into another body. I panicked again, slamming my fists into the body and grabbing whatever I could. A gun. That'll do. I aimed it at the other armoured man, whos stared at me incredulously. "Didn't think I'd take your stupid gun did you? Get the fuckkk out of my club! And stop killing people!" I screeched, waving my gun wildly, accidentally setting off a shot. I jumped at the loud bang. But I kept my grip on the gun thankfully. Coke man came out of the bar, still rubbing his red eyes and glared balefully at me. He barked something, again, into his com set, and a minute later, there were a couple of other guys flanking the armed duo. I was beginning to feel like a mouse in a trap. Looking over their heads, I could see that Iron Man was still pretty occupied with the other armed gun men. He was of no help. Ugh. See now, why those stories about Iron Man saving citizens should be kept as just that? A story? A fantasy. In reality, people died. And I refused to be one of them. "Back up! I'm npt afraid to use it!" I yelled. The men stilled eyeing me cautiously. 

"You can't shoot, sweetheart" Coke-Man sneered, advancing. I shakily pointed my weapon at him. He wasn't wrong. A loud grunt took all our attention. I turned to the left and watched as a redhead casually took down each armed man before they could even get the drop on her. I saw Coke Man raising hsi weapon to shoot her, and I lifted mine in retaliation and fired without thinking. I kept firing, unable to stop myself. I dropped the gun when it grew hot, unable to grasp what I'd just done. I sank to my knees, and half crawled over to his body. "Sir...?" I said softly, poking his body. He let out a few gasps, his eyes turning to meet mine. "Hail...Hydra" He gasped, his eyes staring unblinkingly, as the light faded from his eyes.

"You did what you had to." A female voice came right next to me. I jumped, picking up the nearby gun and pointed it at her. "Hey, we're cool. Megan?" She cooed, her hands in the air. "Who are you! What do these people want from me?" I asked the red head who looked familiar. "It's me, Natasha? We met some weeks ago." She edged towards me. "Natasha? Natasha, oh my god, I killed him. I don't wanna go to prison, I don't deserve this" I cried, letting her engulf me in her hug. She sneakily took the weapon out of my hand, but I was a little too distraught to care.

"Bring her back to the compound" I heard a mechanical voice order. "Hydra wanted her, we can't allow another innocent to be caught."

"I know what to do, Stark" Natasha snapped. The repulsors fired off, and by the time I turned around, there was no Iron Man in sight.

Natasha helped me up, and walked me to a car, waving off some men in suits with a sharp glare. She helped me buckle in, wrapped a blanket around me, and she sped off.  
I just hoped I was trusting the right people...


	7. Reuniting? Somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan is brought back to the Avenger's base. They pick up some unexpected people on the way. An explosive reunion and what's more...an unwanted visitor!

Megan's POV

"Diana!" I heard my name yelled as Natasha was about to close the door of her car. I blearily looked up to see Steve and Sam rushing towards me. "We came as soon as we got the news. What happened?" Steve demanded. Nat pulled out a syringe from the glove compartment and injected it into me. I winced at the sting. "It's a mild anaesthesia. Something to help you tide over the pain you might be experiencing. It helps with the panic too" She soothed, running a hand through my hair. She turned to Steve and Sam. 

"Hydra, they knew that we would hang out here occasionally. Tony hasn't pieced it together, but I have. It's the only place all of us have visited in the past 6 months. And she's the only person who has interacted with each of us at all. Her ex boss was Hydra, so it was only a matter of time before they came. Why else would I tell you guys to stop coming here?" She ranted. "You told them to stop?" I whined/slurred, glaring a little at them. "Not now, sweetie.I wanted to keep you safe." She soothed, stroking my head. "I don't feel good" I mumbled, holding my head in my hands, groaning. "I'm gonna get her to Bruce and Helen. You guys follow behind" She instructed. "But Tony-" 

"Don't think I don't know about the tabs that you three have been keeping on her. Tony's opinion or her wellbeing? Choose boys." She got into the driver seat and started the engine. "We'll be right behind, Di" Sam cooed, shutting the door. I mumbled out a reply that they couldn't hear. "And we're off" Nat chimed, pressing on the accelerator and zooming off. 

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I heard was "You knew where they were all along?!" I blinked my eyes open blearily. "Nat?Steve?" I groaned. "Lie down, I'm still running tests" An Asian lady said, gently pushing me back down. She typed a few things into her tablet, before nodding, satisfied. "Tony, she's fine. My cradle works perfectly" She chimed. 

I took that as the cue to sit up and bring my legs to dandle over the side. I caught sight of Steve, Nat Tony facing off while Sam lounged by the side, eating chips. When he saw me looking at him he winked. "It's a good show" He stage-whispered, eating another chip. "Diana, you're alright." Natasha sighed, relieved. "Yeah..a normal hospital would work just fine you know" I snarked, feeling a little cranky. "Yes, but it wouldn't have Helen, state of the art care and... we can't show our faces there. Well at least they can't. Thanks Helen!" Tony intervened, pointedly looking at Sam and Steve. "Oh stop it Tony. You've been keeping tabs on her too. Don't think I haven't noticed you sifting through club footage every week. Not to mention the alerts you've asked Jarvis to activate should there be anything wrong there." Natasha deadpanned. I gave Helen a small 'thank you' hug. People never suspected hugs.

"Yeah..I..well, it's my damn business" he snapped moodily. 

I guess that's my cue. "Well, uhm, thank you for the help...I best get going. Good night you guys...And Tony?"

"Yeah?" he asked. I stepped up to him hugging him slightly, before I pulled away and maintained the distance.

"You kept tabs on me, so let me return the favor. I think you should do something about those night terrors. Pepper's been asking Jarvis to monitor you. Thought you should know" I shrugged walking into the elevator. 

When I reached the ground floor, I wasn't surprised to see that they had already reached the ground floor. It kinda was a dead giveaway, when the lift stopped at random floors on the way down, but no one entered. "I really have to get going. My father. He'll worry." I explained, looking around them nervously. I did not want a beating. Not after all that crap that went down.

"How'd you know I had nightmares" Tony asked, crossing his arms. "You're really not the only one who has sources. And..people talk. I work at a barrrr for crying out loud." I rolled my eyes at him stepping around them. "Guys, make a date. On my calendar. You wanna talk let's do that. But not now okay? I got damage control to do. People were killed jesus. The press must be swarming..."

"You don't to worry about that. I sent Sharon down to handle it. " Natasha waved off my worry. 

"Right, well I really need to get going home.." I trailed off, intimidated as they all crowded around me. "Alright, guys, back off" Sam voiced. "Come on sweetie, I'll take you home" He said, offering me his hand. "Yeah. Uhm, it was nice seeing you all. Thanks for the...healing? I guess" I gestured vaguely, practically dragging Sam away, in my haste.

"You know you can't keep them away for ever right. Especially after what you said to Tony. That man is like a bloodhound" Sam said, as we pulled out of the compound. "I'll deal with it" I said, settling in and closing my eyes.

We neared my neighborhood, but I didn't want anyone to know where I stayed, let alone my father see a MAN dropping me off. "Here's fine Sam." He stopped the car and turned to look at me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. "Diana, you can't avoid us." He said. "Sa, I said I'll deal with it. Do you know how many problems I face? " I asked rhetorically. "Oh, and my name. It's not Diana. It's Megan" I said, shutting the door. I walked away briskly not waiting for a reply.

I took the long route home, making sure that I wasn't being followed or anything. I closed the door behind me softly, hoping foolishly to avoid my father. "Megan?" He boomed, turning on the lights. "Father" I greeted softly, tensing. "So?" He held out his hand expectantly. "Father," I tried, "They'll pay me at the end of the month. Please." He stood, towering over me. Well honestly, at my height, which person doesn't tower over me? "I..I know you're THE whore. Whores always get their money, every night. So don't make me ask again". I felt so bad, but it was for my 'survival' if you would. I sighed heavily, feeling humiliated as I reached into my bag and gave him a wad of cash. "Customers must have been satisfied tonight, huh whore?" He snarled, snatching the cash and backhanding me. I kept silent while he ranted. I tried not to let his words affect me. 

The end of his tirade caught my attention. "Too bad the boys didn't capture you. Could've gotten alot more tonight." He huffed, kicking me once before he stalked away. I stood shakily, internally sending thanks to Helen, Tony and Sam. I couldn't have made the money today had I not come close to their fat little wallets.

Capture me? Does that mean he knows about the attack on my workplace? About those men coming after me? What the... 

 

Something's afoot.


	8. In the Dead Of Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I just wanted a normal life. BUt then again...normal is BORING

Megan's POV

I tucked myself into bed, pondering over everything that had happened today. So much. My father's words kept running around inside my head. What did he mean? Did he have something to do with the attack? What does it have to do with him? Jesus, this is all so damned confusing. After an hour or so, I finally went to sleep, long after the sun had risen. 

I jerked awake. At first, I didn't get what woke me up. The clock read that I still had a few hours to go before I had to get started on my day. I closed my eyes once more, dismissing whatever had woken me. My door slammed open, making me jump hard. My father stalked in and I froze. He'd always left me alone in the day before work. "Father..what....?" I asked hesitantly. He ignored my questions and pushed me roughly down onto the bed once more. I panicked and started to push him off. "What are you doing? Get off!" I yelled. He barked something in another language and 2 men entered the room, dressed in black with an octopus looking emblem on their shirts. The first guy who entered asked my father something, while the other helped my father restrain me further to the bed. I kicked wildly, making to scream. My father slapped me so hard, that I saw stars. I struggled weakly, moaning in pain as I looked around, disoriented. The first man ordered something and my father nodded, taking an object...no, a syringe from the man's outstretched hand. "Heil Hydra." He said, plunging the needle of the syringe into my arm. "Very good doctor Gulstein" The first man said in an accent, patting my father on the back. My vision swam and I struggled a little more before I went under.

 

\--------God Knows How Long Later---------

When I woke up, I'd never been more confused in my life. Where was I? This wasn't my room. How'd I get here? Where was here? I made to move, but found that I couldn't. Looking around, I realized that I was securely fastened to some metal chair with metal restraints in this medieval looking basement. "Hello fraulein..." There was no body, only the voice could be heard. "Who's there? Where are you?" I asked, craning my neck to look for the speaker. "I am everywhere. My name is Doctor Arnim Zola. But for you, I am your savior. And, you are Hydra's salvation." 

"I don't know what shit you're on, but you let me go, right now!" I struggled, pulling on the restraints to no avail. "My great-grandson raised a good specimen. Nothing more is expected, he is of good stock" The mechanical voice- Zola warbled. "But now you see, my dear...Hydra has lost its asset. But take one head, and another 2 shall grow in its place. We'll start with you fraulein." 

"WAIT. I don't know your grandson. There must be some sort of mistake, I'm just a manager of a random-ass nightclub! Let me go!" I cried, as the whir of machinery started and an array of sharp tools appeared above me. "Enough whining! My doctors are very capable. And my formula is perfect. Just be a good little asset... "He continued speaking in another language and a group of men who looked like doctors approached, gloves and lab coats and all. "No.No. Please stop. No!" I screamed, as a doctor firmly gripped my head and put a breathing mask over my mouth and nose "All will be better fraulein. Doctor Gulstein, begin please." He instructed and I could only watch in drowsy horror as the eyes of my father met mine. He raised a scalpel. I saw dark. What is with these people and passing out!

"...hat Megan?? Megan! I need cover Sam!" I heard a muffled scream of my name. I felt pain. Every nerve was on fire. I didn't know what they were doing, but I opened my eyes with a gasp, only a spectator while the world around me burned. Well, not really the world, more like the lab and the doctors. Yeah, pretty sure that doctor was on fire. Literally on fire. "Let's get you out of those.." A red and gold hand broke the restraints and I instinctively made to recoil, only to roll over and fall on my ass. "What an ugly dress" I mused, picking up the hem of my dress drowsily. "Sam! T'Challa! Get her out of here!" The mechanical voice instructed. 

"I'll cover you, T'Challa. Go!" Sam's voice sounded underwater. I looked around lazily, heavily drugged and in constant pain. I didn't wanna move anywhere, thank you very much. Suddenly I was picked up and rushed out of there, leaving the fires and smoke behind. I couldn't help but realize that my father wasn't there. If he was, he would've tried to get me back there and then. I patted my savior's butt twice. He jerked and I heard a bark of laughter coming from somewhere. "I'm gonna throw up, kitty" I said groggily, still petting his ass. I lefted myself a little and pulled his costume's ears. "Kitty" I said dopily.

He set me down and I threw everything up promptly. Someone held my hair back. "Get on the jet. We gotta move before re-enforcements arrive." Steve? instructed. "Let's see her pet your ass then Captain" A familiar accented voice snapped. "Well, would you rather..she pet your kitty?" Sam guffawed. I heard Tony's laughter and a clang, followed by an ow. "Let's go" Steve mumbled, picking me up and putting my arms around his shoulders before carrying me like a child. I watched the colorful costumed heroes run behind him/us, and the bland grey building behind us blow up. "Starrk" Steve groaned. "What? I didn't know the building was gonna blow up 'cause of the explosives" He said, in an innocent sounding voice. 

"We got the hostages out, all of them made it." A female informed the team. I lifted my head up. "Nat!" I cheered. "Megan!? What's she doing here?" The red head demanded. "We hadn't gotten that far yet red" Tony replied snarkily. She sent him a glare and he raised his hands in mock surrender, walking into the jet. "Set her down here" Nat told T'Challa gesturing a small cot in the jet. She squatted down to my level and checked my pulse. "Nat, I've always wanted a pet cat," I whispered to her. She placed a blanket that Tony passed to her, over me. The cat took off its head and a vaguely recognized the man underneath. "Tee Chucky!" I cheered, pointing at him. He looked stunned. Tony snickered. "She needs to hydrate. " Nat pricked my finger and held her hand out to Stark. He handed her a device and got a bottle of water. She gently placed my finger on it. After several beeps, she frowned at the device's screen. "I've gotta help Steve fly the plane. T'Challa, watch her. Stark, you can help Sam keep the hostages calm" She smirked at him mocking.

Stark turned to T'Challa/Chucky? "Wanna switch? You could dazzle them with your catsuit." He suggested. "I think that's what the gold on your suit does" Chucky responded. I pouted. "Why not both of you stay? Hehe Chucky, Tony and me!~" I sang. "Princess has the right idea." Tony slapped TChucky's shoulder. "T'Challa." He corrected me gently. I tried it out slowly. Tony stifled a groan. "That should be illegal" he murmured to T'Challa. T'Challa smirked, simply helping me to sip the water. Tony rolled his eyes at T'Challa and started messing around with his tablet, occasionally watching me. That's how the whole flight went.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the flight, as when I woke, I was in a bedroom? "I have to stop waking up in weird places" I mumbled, gingerly getting off the bed. MY clothes were changed, now I was in an oversized tee, with some booty shorts. "Good morning Miss. Sir has asked me to inform you that when you are ready, you can join them in the kitchen for a brunch. Showers are to your left." I jumped, startled. "Who's there," I asked, looking around. "I am Mr Stark's butler. Jarvis. You are currently at the Avengers facility. The time is 10:57 am " He intoned. "Thanks..Jarvis...wow that is so cool" I said to myself walking to the bathroom to clean up. After a lovely cleansing shower, I donned the oversized shirt/shorts ensemble and walked out. "Uhm...Jarvis?" I said slowly, not wanting to look like a fool if he didn't respond. "Yes miss?" It/He responded. "Wher's the uh...exit?" I asked. "I was instructed to direct you to the kitchen ma'am" He responded. "Right..are there stairs nearby?"I asked. No way I was staying here. Jesus. "Yes ma'am, to the right, at the end of the hallways." He helpfully said. I nodded. "Great"   
"Ma'am the lift to the kitchens are straight ahead. So if you could proceed to the lift, I will take you there." He said. "Sure..give me a second need to tie my shoelaces" I lied. I briskly walked over to the stairs and started running down them, faster than ever. 

Finally I reached the ground floor and the stair door opened up to a vast field, with a lone road leading away from the facility. "Hoho can't keep me motherfuckers," I whispered to myself, jogging away, planning on keeping to the treeline. I froze when I heard a loud whooshing sound. "Fuck they found me already?" I hissed. I fell on my ass as a large beam of light appeared from the sky and landed near to me. "Fuck don't kill me now!" I shrieked, crawling away from the beam. The whooshing ceased, and it was silent for a bit, until the silence was broken by loud groaning. I turned slowly, "I have no master Alien!" I warned, before turning completely. I was a little confused to see 2 men, who looked like complete opposites of each other heavily injured and gripping each other. "We made it brother." The short haired one said. The dark haired one looked around,spotting me "BArely," he snarked, narrowing his eyes at me. "Get he-lp, mortal!" He demanded before he collapsed. Damn my soft hearted ness. I looked between the beckoning treeline and the injured duo. I sighed and facepalmed, running towards the duo. Sliding to my knees, I looked at the dark haired dude. He looked skinnier, so he'd die faster. The short haired blondie would survive a little longer. I tore off a bit of my oversized shirt, tying it around a bad gash on the black-haired's thigh. I had to oddest urge to touch his skin, so I held my hand to his forehead. gasping as I felt as though I was experiencing pain, but it wasn't mine. I backed away, yanking my hand off, staring at the black haired guy in confusion. Just when I remembered the blondie, a metal figure landed next to me. "Tony," I said softly, still reeling from the pain I'd felt. How'd this guy not scream? 

"Whoa remind me not to piss you off" he joked, removing his helmet. "No, this wasn't me, Tony" I rolled my eyes. "They landed here, barely coherent and bleeding. Shouldn't we get help..?" I asked. "Yeah, ahead of you, they should be here soon. I'm curious what Point Break is doing with Reindeer Games at this time of year. But, we can ask the questions later. Let's talk about why you're here in the first place" He turned an inquisitive eyebrow on me. "You know these people? They came from the sky" I said slowly. "Right, meet Thor, God of something and his psycho brother Loki who is supposed to be locked up somewhere. They're not from here. Asgardians." He summarized, ticking off his fingers. Helen and her team arrived then, bringing 2 stretchers, and they hauled up the brothers? gently before rushing them off. "And I was having such a good breakfast too" He sighed.

I stared at him silently. "Alright up you get, you need new clothes, and I'll personally bring you to brunch." He said, holding out his hand. I took it slowly, looking longingly at the treeline once more. 

Hm. Thor and Loki. Sounds cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Leave kudos/comments if you so desire <3


End file.
